Todoroki joue aux entremetteurs
by Ilunae
Summary: Todoroki en a marre de Bakugou et Midoriya. Il décide donc de prendre les choses en mains.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Shinkami, Kirimina et Seroroki sont aussi présents.

* * *

Todoroki n'en pouvait plus de Bakugou et Midoriya. Ils passaient leur temps à se plaindre auprès de lui. Au début, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé de les écouter parler. Il avait même pensé pouvoir les aider. Cela n'aurait pas dû être si compliqué que ça puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il s'était trompé sur ce point. Les étaient aussi aveugles et têtus l'un que l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux refusé d'écouter ses conseils. Ils avaient toujours un bonne raison pour ne pas aller parler à l'autre.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Kacchan ne voudra jamais de moi !"

C'était toujours ce que lui disait Midoriya. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que son ami d'enfance pouvait dire sur lui. Même sans ça, il aurait dû se rendre compte de la façon dont Bakugou le regardait. Il aurait pu voir aussi comment il se comportait pendant les entraînements. Pour Midoriya, Bakugou se comportait comme un simple rival.

L'autre adolescent ne valait pas mieux que lui. Todoroki lui avait fait remarquer que Midoriya l'admirait beaucoup. Il passait son temps à s'inspirer de lui et à le copier. Il avait plusieurs cahiers de notes sur lui. Il se lever même plus tôt pour le regarder s'entraîner. Pour Bakugou, cela n'avait rien d'anormal.

"Deku a toujours été comme ça ! Il a des notes sur les autres élèves de notre classe, aussi !"

Il avait raison sur ce point. Midoriya prenait des notes sur tous les élèves de leur classe. Il n'en avait cependant pas autant sur eux que sur Bakugou. Midoriya avait plus de notes sur son ami d'enfance que pour tous les autres réunis. C'était au point qu'il pouvait se prétendre être une encyclopédie vivante sur son Kacchan. Todoroki le savait. Midoriya lui avait lu ses notes.

Quand cela avait commencé, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que cela. En fait, il avait trouvé leur attitude assez drôle. Ils étaient aussi ridicules l'un que l'autre. Aussi, ils ne lui parlaient qu'une fois de temps en temps. Cela avait donc été gérable pour lui.

Depuis peu, il devait subir cela tous les jours. L'un des deux venait le voir dans la soirée pour se plaindre et le lendemain, l'autre lui tombait sur le dos pour lui raconter sa version des événements. Todoroki n'en pouvait plus d'eux. Il faisait des cauchemars à cause de ces deux idiots. Il allait finir par craquer.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Il allait tout faire pour les mettre ensemble. Une fois que ce serait fait, il pourrait enfin avoir la paix. Il y avait un seul petit problème. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Todoroki n'y connaissait rien en relation amoureuse.

Il allait donc avoir besoin d'aide. Quelqu'un qui connaissait bien les deux phénomènes de foire et, qui avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Il savait à qui il devait s'adresser.

Kaminari Denki était la personne parfaite pour cette situation. Il était ami avec Bakugou et, il n'avait pas peur de lui. Il lui disait toujours ce qu'il pensait. Il arrivait souvent à convaincre Bakugou de faire ce qu'il voulait. De plus, il sortait déjà avec quelqu'un.

Avec lui, cela ne pouvait que bien se passer. Kaminari aurait sans doute de bonnes idées pour les mettre ensemble.

"Tu voulais me voir, mec ?"

"Oui, je voulais te parler de Midoriya et Bakugou !"

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Kaminari commença à l'assaillir de questions.

"Oh ! Tu sais quelque chose sur eux ? Est-ce qu'ils sont enfin ensemble ? C'est bizarre, Kacchan ne m'a rien dit, pourtant ! Pourquoi il m'a rien dit ? Il t'en a parlé à toi ? Ou alors, c'est Midoriya qui t'en a parlé ? C'est ça ? Mais dans ce cas, Kacchan aurait dû venir me voir ! Pourquoi il m'a rien dit ?"

"Du calme, Kaminari ! Non, il ne sont pas encore ensemble !"

Kaminari poussa un soupir avant de lui faire un sourire.

"Ouf ! Tu m'as fait peur !"

"Mais c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler ! Toi aussi tu veux qu'ils se mettent ensemble, pas vrai ?"

"Bien sûr ! Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ! Il y a qu'eux pour pas s'en rendre compte !"

"Je sais, ils sont complètement aveugles !"

Todoroki expliqua donc à son camarade ce qu'il subissait depuis déjà plusieurs mois.

"De quoi ? Kacchan te parles de tout ça à toi ? Pourquoi il n'est pas venu me voir ! Je suis déçu ! Je suis son ami ! J'aurais pu l'aider ! Ils seraient déjà ensemble, si Kacchan était venu me voir ! Je serais allé voir Midoriya pour lui en parler !"

Todoroki pensait savoir pourquoi Bakugou avait choisi de ne pas en parler avec Kaminari.

"Tu veux bien m'aider, alors ?"

"Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, mec !" fit son camarade en posant sa main sur son épaule. "Tu peux compter sur moi ! On va réussir à les mettre ensemble en moins de deux !"

"Merci Kaminari !"

"Attends que j'en parle aux autres !" reprit son camarade avec un grand sourire. "Ils vont être fous de joie !"

Cela n'avait pas été dans l'intention de Todoroki d'en parler à tout le monde. Il avait pensé demander des conseils à Kaminari pour forcer les deux autres idiots à se bouger le cul. Après, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée d'en parler aux autres.

Plus ils seraient nombreux, plus ils auraient de chances de réussir comme ils auraient plus d'idées.

Plus tard, Kaminari revint le voir. Todoroki put voir qu'il avait ramené beaucoup de monde avec lui. Ils étaient donc nombreux à vouloir mettre Bakugou et Midoriya ensemble.

"Tu vois, mec ! J'ai ramené du monde pour nous aider !" dit Kaminari avec un grand sourire.

"Je vois ça !"

"Je suis content que tu aie eu cette idée, mec !" fit Kirishima en lui mettant une tape dans le dos.

Chaque élève se trouva une place dans sa chambre. Todoroki s'assit entre Aoyama et Sero.

"Tout le monde sait pourquoi on est là ?" demanda Kaminari en promenant son regard dans la pièce !"

"Oui !" répondit Uraraka qui s'était assise entre Ashido et Jirou. "On est là pour que Deku-kun et Bakugou-kun se rende compte de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre !"

"D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ça va être difficile !" commenta Jirou.

"Ils sont aussi aveugles et butés l'un que l'autre !" confirma Todoroki.

Ashido pouffa de rire.

"Rien de nouveau quoi !"

"Quelqu'un a donc une idée ?"

Todoroki espérait vraiment qu'ils en auraient une bonne parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire avec ces deux abrutis. Ashido leva la main.

"Oui, j'en ai une ! On devrait les enfermer dans la même pièce pour qu'ils se parlent !"

"Oh oui ! Ce serait trop bien !" dit Kirishima en serrant le poing. "Comme ça ils n'auraient aucun moyen de s'échapper !

"Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée !" commenta Shinsou qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

Il avait dû être forcé ç venir avec les autres.

"Mais si !" fit Kaminari qui était collé à lui. "On ne les laissera pas sortir avant qu'ils se parlent !"

"Ouais ! On viendra les voir de temps en temps pour vérifier ce qu'ils font !"

Shinsou eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais, les autres continuèrent de parler. Todoroki se demanda s'ils n'auraient pas mieux fait de le laisser parler. Tous les autres avaient l'air d'aimer cette idée cependant. Ils décidèrent donc de la mettre en place le lendemain.

Uraraka avait été chargée de faire venir Midoriya. Elle n'avait pas eu trop de mal à le convaincre en lui disant qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui montrer. Elle envoya donc un message au reste du groupe pour leur prévenir que leur camarade était dans la salle qu'ils avaient choisie.

Pour Bakugou, c'était Kirishima qui devait l'enfermer dans la pièce. Tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment où il ferma la porte derrière lui.

"C'est pour votre bien les mec !" dit-il en fermant la porte à clé. "Vous devez vous parler ! On vous fera sortir tout à l'heure !"

"Ouvre cette porte, le porc-épic !" rugit Bakugou en cognant sur la porte comme un forcené.

Kirishima eut à peine le temps de s'écarter un peu que la porte vola en éclat. Puis, il se fit pourchasser par Bakugou pendant deux heures.

"Je vous avez dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée !" leur dit Shinsou quand ils se retrouvèrent tous plus tard.

"Ouais, enfin comment on aurait pu deviner que Bakugou défoncerait la porte ?" fit Uraraka en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Mon pauvre Eijirou !" fit Mina.

Kirishima se mit à rire.

"C'était une sacrée course-poursuite ! Ça m'a fait un bon entraînement !"

On pouvait compter sur Kirishima pour voir le bon côté des choses.

"On va donc devoir trouver autre chose pour les mettre ensemble !"

"Et si on organisait une sortie avec tout le monde ?" proposa Jirou. "On pourrait ensuite se débrouiller pour les laisser seuls tous les deux !"

"Ouais, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, ça !" dit Uraraka avec un grand sourire.

"Et comment on fait pour être sûrs qu'ils se retrouveront seuls ?" demanda Todoroki.

"On peut toujours trouver un prétexte pour les lâcher !" dit Aoyama.

"Il risque pas de se douter de quelque chose ?" demanda Shinsou qui n'avait toujours pas l'air d'avoir envie d'être là.

"Ah oui ! Vaudrait mieux pas qu'on se fasse pourchasser par Kacchan !"

"On trouvera bien un moyen de les perdre dans la foule !" fit Aoyama. "A chaque fois qu'on sort, on ne reste pas ensemble !"

C'était vrai. Ils devaient s'assurer de laisser Bakugou et Midoriya seuls tous les deux.

"Donc tout le monde est d'accord pour cette idée ?"

Ils étaient tous d'accords. Plus tard dans la journée, Midoriya vint le voir pour se plaindre qu'Uraraka lui avait fait une très mauvaise blague.

La sortie avait été prévue pour le week-end. Cela n'avait pas été difficile de convaincre Midoriya. Il avait besoin de se racheter de nouveaux cahiers de notes. Le dernier sur son Kacchan devait déjà être plein.

Comme Bakugou se méfiait de Kirishima, ce fut Kaminari qui dut le convaincre de venir avec eux. Il avait eu plus de mal parce que Bakugou avait eu d'autres projets. Dans son langage, cela voulait dire qu'il devait s'entraîner ou aller casser les oreilles de Todoroki. Il avait réussi à le convaincre en fin de compte.

Kirishima et Ashido furent les premiers à disparaître.

"Désolé, on part en amoureux !"

"A plus tard !" leur avait dit Ashido en leur faisant un clin d'œil avant de suivre son petit ami.

Ni Bakugou, ni Midoriya n'eut l'air de trouver cela bizarre. Plus tard, ce fut Uraraka qui décida d'aller dans une boutique de vêtements pour femme avec les autres filles. Encore une fois, cela n'avait rien de bizarre. C'était normal d'aller dans un magasin qui pouvait leur plaire.

Puis ce fut Kaminari trouva un prétexte pour s'éclipser avec Shinsou. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la foule quelques minutes plus tard. Todoroki n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que Sero l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'entraîner avec lui.

"C'est bon, je crois qu'on les a semés !" dit Sero une fois qu'ils furent assez loin.

"Et Aoyama ?"

"Il a dû les perdre lui aussi ! T'en fais pas pour ça !"

"On se retrouve tous les deux, donc !"

"Ouais ! Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier !"

Todoroki passa donc le reste de la journée avec son camarade. A un moment, ils eurent un coup de chaud. Ils avaient cru voir Bakugou dans un magasin près d'eux et, avaient dû se cacher. Quand ils sortirent de leur cachette, ils explosèrent de rire.

"On l'a échappé belle !"

"Ouais !"

Todoroki était content de pouvoir passer du temps avec Sero. Il aimait beaucoup la compagnie de son camarade. Aussi, cela le changeait des deux autres idiots. Pour une fois, il n'aurait pas à les entendre se plaindre. Il pouvait donc souffler un peu pour une fois.

Il aurait dû se douter que cela allait se passer comme cela. Leur plan pour laisser Bakugou et Midoriya seuls avait bien fonctionné. Le seul problème étant qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas ensemble. Midoriya vint le voir un peu plus tard pour se plaindre encore.

"Todoroki-kun, vous étiez où ?" demanda son ami qui avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

"Désolé, on vous a perdus quand on était dans la foule !" répondit Todoroki très calme. "Avec Sero, on a passé la journée à vous chercher !"

Midoriya ne devait pas se douter encore de leur plan.

"Oh ! Vous n'étiez pas avec Aoyama-kun ?"

"Non !"

C'était la seule chose de vraie dans l'histoire. Todoroki ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait Aoyama pendant la journée. En tout cas, il avait été content de savoir qu'il avait réussi à semer les deux autres.

"Du coup ! Je me suis retrouvé seul avec Kacchan ! Tu imagines ?"

Puis son ami lui raconta sa journée dans les moindre détails tout en se plaignant. Le lendemain, ce fut Bakugou qui lui tomba dessus. Lui avait plus de doutes que son ami d'enfance.

"Vous l'avez fait exprès, hein ?"

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles !"

"Bah voyons ! C'était le quoi le coup d'hier ?"

"On vous a perdus, Aoyama, Midoriya et toi !"

Cette remarque eut l'air de calmer un peu son ami.

"Ça change pas que je me suis retrouvé tout seul avec le nerd !"

Bakugou commença donc à lui raconter sa version des événements tout en râlant.

"Ça n'a donc pas marché !" dit Todoroki au reste du groupe.

"Oh !" fit Ashido en montrant bien sa déception. "C'est vraiment dommage !"

"T'en fais pas, Mina ! On va bien trouver autre chose !" tenta de la rassurer Kirishima. "Quelqu'un a une autre idée ?"

"Juste rappelez vous que Bakugou se doute de quelque chose ! On va devoir faire attention !" leur dit Todoroki.

"Je sais !" commença Aoyama, il continua une fois qu'il eut l'attention de tout le monde. "On pourrait offrir des cadeaux à Midoriya-kun ! De la part d'un admirateur secret !"

"Pour rendre Bakugou jaloux ?" interrogea Uraraka. "Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée !"

"On peut toujours lui faire croire que les cadeaux viennent de Bakugou !" fit Jirou avec un grand sourire.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de Bakugou de faire ça !" intervint Shinsou, toujours avec son expression ennuyée.

Cela ne devait pas l'être mais, ce n'était pas important. Du moment que Midoriya croyait que cela venait de lui, il n'y aurait pas de problème.

"Pourquoi pas ? On lui offre quoi du coup ?"

"Pour commencer j'avais pensé à un petit poème !" dit Aoyama en prenant un air fier.

"J'ai du mal à imaginer Kacchan écrire un poème !"

"Moi aussi !"

Uraraka frappa dans ses mains.

"Mais on peut toujours écrire une lettre pour Deku-kun !"

"Pour ça, ça va être dur !" fit Todoroki. "Midoriya est capable de reconnaître l'écriture de Bakugou ! Elle est élégante et distinguée selon ses notes ! On va avoir du mal à l'imiter !"

S'ils faisaient ça, Midoriya se rendrait tout de suite compte de la supercherie.

"On peut toujours la taper sur ordi !" proposa Kirishima avec un grand sourire. "Bakugou doit déjà se douter que Midoriya peut reconnaître son écriture ! Il choisirait donc de la taper à l'ordi s'il voulait rester anonyme !"

"Ouais, bonne idée, mec !"

"Qui veut donc l'écrire ?" demanda Todoroki. "Je suis pas doué pour ça !"

Aoyama leva la main.

"Je peux la faire moi ! Je peux écrire quelque chose de très romantique !"

"Ouais mais on doit croire que c'est Bakugou-kun qui l'a écrite !"

"On devrait peut-être travaillé tous dessus !" proposa Sero.

Tout le monde accepta de le faire. Todoroki n'aurait jamais pensé qu'écrire une lettre d'amour serait aussi dur. Il fallait réussir à faire passer le message tout en faisant croire que cela venait de Bakugou. Il fallait aussi faire croire que ce dernier voulait rester anonyme.

Ils arrivèrent à en écrire une qui avait l'air très bien.

"Vous pensez que Deku-kun pensera que ça vient de Bakugou-kun ?"

"On verra bien !" fit Kaminari en posant sa main sur son épaule. "Puis si cela ne fonctionne pas, on pourra toujours en écrire une autre !"

Ils décidèrent donc de donner la lettre à Midoriya. Ce fut Aoyama qui glissa la lettre sous la porte de sa chambre le soir.

Le lendemain, Bakugou vint le voir avec un air furieux.

"Todoroki ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est ça ?" demanda il en lui collant une feuille de papier dans la figure.

Todoroki prit la feuille et la regarda. Il n'eut aucun problème pour reconnaître la lettre d'amour que son groupe avait écrit. Il la connaissait déjà par cœur. Il fit semblant de la lire.

"Ça ressemble à une lettre d'amour !" répondit-il en rendant la feuille à son camarade. "Tu comptes la donner à Midoriya ? Je suis content de savoir que tu as enfin décidé de lui dire tes sentiments !"

"Figure toi qu'il l'a déjà lue !"

"Oh ! Et comment il a réagit ?"

"Il pensait qu'elle venait de moi ! Mais je me souviens pas d'avoir écrit un truc pareil !"

Todoroki continua de faire comme s'il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir en prenant un air surpris.

"Ah ! Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a écrite ?"

"Non !" rugit Bakugou. "Et tu vas me faire croire que t'as rien avoir avec cette lettre !"

"Du tout ! C'est la première fois que je la vois !"

Dans les mains de Bakugou en tout cas.

"Bah voyons, tu crois que j'ai pas compris ton petit manège ?"

De toute évidence, son camarade avait compris ce qu'il avait été en train d'essayer de faire avec les autres. Malgré ça, Todoroki n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire la vérité.

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Bakugou !"

"Ouais, c'est ça ! C'est pas toi qui a eu l'idée de nous enfermer dans la même pièce, Deku et moi ?"

"Non !"

Cela avait été une idée d'Ashido. Todoroki n'avait même pas participé à ce plan. Il avait juste validé l'idée avec les autres.

"Et vous vous êtes pas arrangés la dernière fois pour qu'on se retrouve seul tous les deux toute la journée ?"

"Non plus ! On vous a perdus ! Tu te rappelles ?"

"T'as fini de me prendre pour un con ?" aboya son ami. "T'as de la chance que ça se soit bien terminé ! Je laisse passer pour cette fois !"

La seule chose que Toodoroki retint fut que cela s'était bien terminé.

"Ça veut dire que..."

"Ouais, on sort ensemble ! T'es content, j'espère !"

Très content. Il aurait pu sauter dans les bras de Bakugou pour l'embrasser si l'idée ne le dégoûtait pas autant. Cela voulait dire que c'était la fin de son calvaire. Il allait enfin pouvoir respirer.

"Bravo à vous deux !"

Il n'avait plus qu'à annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres. Ils seraient tous contents de savoir que leur plan avait marché d'une certaine façon. Même s'ils s'étaient faits griller par Bakugou.

Lui allait pouvoir se reposer un peu. Il pourrait passer plus de temps avec ses autres camarades. Comme Sero. Il avait bien aimé passer la journée avec lui la dernière fois.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
